The Island
by Lightning-Storm-Dragon
Summary: The Pines family and Mystery Shack employees have won a dream cruise. But just as they were getting comfortable, a shipwreck leaves them fighting for survival on a deserted island in the Pacific Ocean until help arrives... or will it?
1. Prologue

"Hello Ms. Potatokins. You look nice today."

Mabel played with a baked potato which she drew a cheese face on. Another potato, also with a cheese face, was wearing a ham hat.

"Why thank you Mr. Potatobuns!" She voiced with a squeaky voice.

"Will you marry me Ms. Potatokins?" Mr. Potatobuns asked.

"Why yes!" Mabel smashed the potatoes together. "How romantic!" She squealed in her normal voice.

"Mabel I would rather not have you make my potato make out with yours." Dipper frowned and looked up from the newspaper,

"I ignore things that challenge me." Mabel returned to her potato people. "Next up: Part two! The marriage!"

Dipper sighed and got back to the news.

Stan walked into the room. "Whatcha reading there kid?" He stood behind Dipper. Suddenly he snatched the paper out of his hands. "Enter to win a free cruise?" He read aloud. "And win one thousand bucks? Kids we're going to enter this contest!"

Dipper held a ripped piece of the papers in his hand. "So the first thing you do when you start breakfast today is steal my paper and enter us into a contest? Are you sure we'll even win? Statistics say you're more likely to get hit by lightning than win a lottery. the only exception is this town, where you're more likely to be mugged by a vampire than get struck by lightning."

"Aw come on kids! All ya gotta do is send a song to them and the best one wins."

"We get to sing a song? Yes! I've always wanted to be a big superstar singer!" Mabel sat up immediately.

"Am I the only one thinking sense?" Dipper angrily snatched the newspaper back.

"Win! Win! Win! Win!" Mabel started chanting. Even Grunkle Stan joined in.

"ALRIGHT," Dipper's eye twitched. "I'll help you write a song!"

"Yes!" Both Mabel and Stan yelled.


	2. Chapter 1: We Are The Champions

"Rainbow colorful fairies floating in the air! Oh how I wish to be up there! Pancakes eating pears! Unicorns having fun with... bears!" Mabel yelled into a brush. "No... no... How about... slares?"

Dipper sat on the couch with his feet up, reading 3. "I don't think that's a word."

"Dipper help me! You're the walking dictionary around here!" Mabel pleaded.

"Fine, fine. But I don't think I can work talking about rainbow unicorns. Try to sing about something... inspirational."

"Inspirational?" Mabel tapped the pencil to her chin. "Ooh! Ooh! How about a song about following you dreams!"

Dipper thought for a moment then shrugged. "Sure I guess."

"Don't stop unbelieving! Never don't not dream your dreams!" Mabel sang.

"That's already a real song." Dipper said. "I would rather not you get us all in jail.

Mabel nodded. She looked down at her notepad, almost completely filled with bad lyrics. Only three pages remained clean "I have only one chance left." she said to herself.

"Why is your sister talking like a movie trailer?" Stan walked into the room.

* * *

Mabel rushed to the counter holding her notepad. "Guys! Guys! I think I got it!" She placed the pad on the counter.

Wendy took the notepad and read. Soos and Dipper leaned in to see.

"Dude, those are some great lyrics." Soos grinned.

"Not technically correct spelling, but it's good." Dipper nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, I can use my family's old microphone to record this." Wendy leaped over the counter nimbly.

"We will victor! We are the CHAMPIONS!" Mabel yelled for all to hear.

**Authors Note: Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I would really like to cut to the chase and start the action. just one more chapter left and they will embark on a perilous journey. A few of the chapters will have some blood and stuff, so if you don't want to see that I will leave a note saying you can skip this chapter. After you skip, at the start of the new chapter will be a quick summary of the previous chapter. Sound good to you?**


	3. Chapter 2: Bathing in Glory

The Mystery Shack employees waited outside the audition room. Wendy was reading a magazine, Dipper was pacing impatiently and Soos held Waddles.

"When are they going to be done?" Dipper checked his watch again.

Then the door opened and Mabel and Stan walked out.

"They said my song was great! I made the judges cry!" Mabel was practically jumping everywhere.

"I threw out my back, but it's worth it!" Grunkle Stan gave a weak thumbs-up and winced.

"Aw yeah! High-fives all around dudes!" Soos held up his palm.

The Pines family and employees cheered.

"Now we have to wait for another five weeks!" Mabel smiled.

"GAH!" Dipper shouted and stomped away.

"...He's just going to bathe in our glory." Mabel continued smiling.

* * *

"Come on... come on...!" The Pines gathered by the television, anxious.

"_and now, for a special message from Happy People Cruises." _The announcer said.

"My entire life has led up to this moment!" Mabel squealed.

"Once we win, it will be all worth it..." Dipper mumbled.

"Money! Money! Money!" Stan chanted.

_"For ten years, Happy People Cruises have been allied with the Big Beats music agency. To celebrate our partnership, we have created a contest where Big Beats gets music and winners get cruises. Each contestant enters an original song and the judges decide the winner. And our winner is..." _

The entire world held its breath.

_"The Pines, featuring Mabel Pines and Stanley Pines with their song, "Dreamland"."_

"YESYESYESYESYESYES!" Mabel pumped her fist.

"MONEY!" Stan cried.

"I can't believe it!" Dipper was overcome with disbelief and happiness.

Wendy walked in from the gift shop. "You guys won? That's amazing!"

"How did we get in here!" Soos hopped out from behind the fake dinosaur skull.

A random man in a suit walked in. "Congratulations! You have won! Here are your cruise tickets." The man in the suit gave the Pines the tickets. "And an extra two tickets."

"How about the one thousand bucks?" Stan frowned.

"Right here." The man reached into a bag and brought out a foot long check.

Stand grabbed the check and kissed it. "Sweet, sweet cash..."

"Mister, can we bring animals on board?" Mabel tugged at the mans sleeve.

"With an animal pass for an extra hundred dollars, yes!"

"Totally worth it!" Mabel grabbed the check and ripped part of it off.

"That's not how checks work." Dipper pointed out.

"I ignore things that challenge me." Mabel smiled.


End file.
